1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector. In particular, this invention relates to an electrical connector that ensures a firm contact with an electronic element and reduces manufacturing costs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical connectors of the prior art usually include an insulating body, and conducting pins received in the insulating body. The insulating body is comprised of pin receiving slots and the conducting pins are received in the pin receiving slots. The conducting pin includes a fixing part and a contacting part located at the two ends of the conducting pin. The electronic element is pressed to electrically contact the conducting pins of the electrical connector. However, the shape of the conducting pin is complex. It is difficult to manufacture and expensive. Because the force is large when the electrical connector is connected with the electronic element, it is easily deformed after the conducting pins are pressed several times. Furthermore, because the electrical connector does not have a positioning structure, the connection between the electrical connector and the electronic element is unstable. Therefore, the electrical connector does not contact the electronic element well so that the function of the electrical connector is affected.